


Powerful

by elitemassacre6



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom!Rachel, F/F, sub!Santana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 12:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4666923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elitemassacre6/pseuds/elitemassacre6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rachel walks into a room at the bdsm club she's been a member of for quite some time, she expects to meet Rosario Cruz, the woman that will be her submissive for the next four hours. Who she meets instead is an old friend from high school who she's wanted for so long she can barely remember not wanting her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. So, this isn't my first story with bdsm, D/s themes, but it is the first that's completely dedicated to that. If you're curious about those stories, I'm also under Elitemassacre6 on FF.net, so you can check that out. If you're also curious about why I'm posting this here and not there, it's because I'm not exactly sure of the makeup of my audience there, so I wanted to get an idea about that here at Ao3 before I got any big ideas. Thanks for taking the time to read, enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There were some formatting errors in the first posting of this chapter of Powerful, that I only just noticed and fixed. I apologize to my earlier readers and promise that the problem won't continue into the next chapter.

"God, look at you. You're gorgeous. Though I suppose that's a statement you hear quite often, isn't it, Rosario?" Steady on her five inch heels but clenching her empty hands with her nervousness, Rachel's voice is the most controlled of all. She radiated sex appeal and authority into the space around her, and the way she spoke the seated sub's name had her biting down into her lip.

Santana; rather, Rosario... clenched her thighs, tightening her grip around her wooden chair, unsure what to say. Did she receive compliments on her looks? Yes, but where they as genuine as the one she'd just received? Did they make her feel like someone cared enough to look beyond her facade? No. Did they ever even feel like they were actually complimenting her and not the person she pretended to be? No. Instead they made her feel cheap or even, in some way, violated.

So which answer should she give? Should she act as if she was fine, act as aloof as she always did, or tell the truth, open up. Before she could decide, the crisp reminder of where she was gained her attention in the form of the domme's heels clacking against the wooden floor. Without any words, a few, small, gentle fingers where raising her head from where it'd been hung.

"Answer me, Rosario. Is what I said something you hear a lot?" The fingers swept over her cheek bones and the hand they belonged to settled to gently but firmly cradle her jaw.

"No..no it isn't something I hear." She answered quickly. The hand guided her head to look up to where the blindfolded girl guessed the other woman's face was. A warm hand reached out and tucked a strand of hair from her face, a thumb tracing her bottom lip at the same time.

"I can hardly believe it. To me it seems as if your beauty knows no bounds. Are you sure you receive no compliments concerning your aesthetic qualities?" The seated brunette clenched her thighs tighter and rocked forward against her chair a bit but stopped when both of the domme's hand set atop her knees and spread her legs back to where they'd been, slapping both thighs firmly. The moan the tumbled out of the seated Latina making her grin.

"Keep your legs open, Rosario. Just like they are now, do you understand me?" The other woman's tone was firmer now, and she slid her hands up tan thighs a few inches then ran her thumb along the soft skin of Santana's inner thighs.

"Yes, I understand."

"Listen, Rosario, from now on you'll address me as mistress. Do you understand?" She'd been nervous before, but the more control the domme took from her willing hands the more she realized that this was in fact exactly what she needed.

"Yes Mistress."

"Good girl. Now where were we? You were telling me about the no doubt innumerable compliments you receive daily. Correct?"

"Yes, Mistress." The domme hummed thoughtfully, then gently grabbed Santana's hand, pulling her to stand.

"Yet I remember you telling me that what I said to you when I first entered wasn't something you hear often or at all. Please explain that discrepancy to me."

"I get catcalls and...compliments on my looks but no one has said what you did. Men say I'm hot, sexy, fuckable, or call me sex on a stick, ask me how much I cost even..but no one has ever said I was gorgeous, Mistress." Rachel couldn't believe that no one had told this woman how beautiful she was. It was a shame, really.

"I'm sorry to hear that. You are more than your body, Rosario. However, speaking of your body, perhaps it's time to consider addressing your growing arousal. On your knees for me beautiful, shoes off." The Latina sank to her knees, pulling her flats off and setting her arms at rest behind her back, head down.

"Good girl. Tell me your safe word."

"Winehouse, Mistress." Taking a few steps to be behind the kneeling sub, Rachel gathered her ebony hair and put it over her right shoulder, slipping a black and red pleather collar around the woman's neck, only tightening the clasp once the kneeling Latina relaxed into her.

"And you know that this collar signifies that unless you at any time decide you no longer wish to participate, in which case you shall safe word, you belong to me for the next four hours?"

"Yes, Mistress." Santana shuddered out. God, four hours alone at this woman's mercy? Somehow, she trusted her. She wanted her. Though she strained not to move her body in search of pressure of any intensity against her clit, she was less interested in her own pleasure than in giving it to this woman. Her Domme. Her Mistress. The way she said good girl made Santana want to spend the rest of the afternoon and night on her knees for her.

"If at any time you feel uncomfortable with something, do not hesitate to safe word, darling. Now, what shall we start with?" Deciding to trust in her instincts and desires, Santana breathes deep, deciding to immerse herself in this.

"Whatever brings you the most pleasure, Mistress." Her eyebrow raising in that same way Quinn's always used to, Rachel walks over to the wall, covered in hooks that many whips, paddles, ropes, ties, etc. Hung from. God this woman was perfect.

But the surface she was walking on was not. She understood the need for clean, solid floors that weren't porous, but had anyone given thought to how that would affect the sub's knees? Finally, she found a rolled up mat hanging from the last hook and pulled it down, knowing that Rosario could hear her heels clacking against the highly polished wood. She grabbed the chair the sub had been seated in and pulled it backwards three feet, unrolling and setting down the mat directly behind the motionless beauty.

"Rosario?"

"Yes Mistress?" Rachel walked back around, combing her fingers through the raven hair that fell over them like silk.

"How are your knees, darling?"

"They hurt, Mistress." But she was fine. She'd stay kneeling on this cold floor as long as she was told to.

"I thought they might. Let's take care of that. I want you to turn around and crawl forward until you are directly in front of the chair, beautiful." She watched as her sub did as she was told, then walked over and took her seat in the chair, legs open enough that she knew Rosario would be getting a full view of her exposed pussy if that blindfold wasn't in play. Perhaps removing it would be prudent.

Rachel pulled off her mask and slipped it over the blindfold, pulling the long piece of silk out from underneath afterward. Those dark eyes. They seemed so familiar. She leaned over to the table next to her and grabbed another mask, slipping it on quickly. Rosario had yet to look up because she hadn't been given permission to.

"Better?"

"Yes Mistress. Very much so. May I ask a question?" The sub asked, her eyes locked onto her domme's bare pussy.

"Yes you may." She wondered what her submissive could be curious about.

"Did the organizer tell you to come without panties as well, Mistress?" Rachel knew her brows were furrowed over her eyes, and she reached out for Rosario to tilt her head and look into her eyes.

"Victoria told you to come here without underwear...What else did she do, love?"

"She touched me when I went to check myself in for today. She said she was checking to make sure I hadn't been fucked already because that would be your job, Mistress." Rachel couldn't even get out the words to tell her sub to watch her language. Her anger swept through her, but she gently grabbed Rosario's hand and pulled her to her feet after slipping the shorter woman's flats on. The domme pulled off her own mask and then reached for Rosario's, her breath catching in her throat when she finally saw her face absent of all obstruction.

"Santana? God damn it, I'm going to kill her."

"Rachel...I'm sorry. I didn't know. I thought that maybe it was normal or something. I've never really done this part of all this before." Rachel had pulled Santana with her to the door and had it open, about to step out, but she shut it again and turned back towards her sub.

"Santana, did you safe word while I wasn't paying attention?" The currently shorter (because of the towering heels on Rachel's feet) girl turned her head down, glancing at the floor.

"No, Mistress. I apologize." She felt those soft hands on her face again, raising her head until she her eyes locked onto the bright Mahogany of her domme's.

"For now, beautiful, it's fine. We'll talk about it at a later date. Now listen to me. We're leaving, and I want you to hold on to my hand and stay next to me. If I let go of your hand, I want you to stay behind me, Understand?"

"Yes, Mistress." Rachel smiled at her and leaned down to press their lips together, claiming the Latina's mouth in the way that she'd sometimes thought about in high school.

"Let's go, love." Rachel pulled the other woman behind her as they walked through the club, ignoring the display of skilled rope bondage on the stage and stalking directly over to Victoria Young with every intention of breaking a few of her teeth. Santana squeezed her hand and she returned her gesture, stopping in front of the stupid whore with a look on her face that she was sure no one in the room but her girl had ever seen on her face before. Her free hand whipped out to strike palm open against the other woman's cheek.

"What the fuck, Berry?!"

"What the fuck is right. What the fuck made you think it would be acceptable to touch MY submissive in any way, Victoria? I should break your god damned hands! I would talk to your employer to remind him once again that you're still incapable of following rules and keeping your hands to yourself, but tell him not to worry about it. He'll never see me in this club again, anyway." Rachel walked away, leaving the out of control domme behind and retrieving their coats and purses from the young clerk. She stopped and handed the coats to Santana while she set the purses down on a side table, smiling back at her sub when she slid Rachel's coat on her shoulders before she pulled on her own.

"Thank you, beautiful. Lets see, what shall we do? Are you hungry?" She handed Santana her purse then slung her own over her shoulder before she retook her sub's hand, linked their fingers, and pulled her out into the pre-spring cold. She turned right, starting on the way back to her apartment.

"No, not very. I had a salad before I came to the club, Mistress."

"You may call me Rachel, unless we're in an environment such as the club or I tell you otherwise. And last I recall, you don't like salads." She said. They'd walked a few blocks when she turned and pulled her sub into a barely noticeable downstairs restaurant.

"I don't, but I've been too busy to go shopping so I bought a salad from the coffee shop on the corner. I ate all the tomatoes and cucumbers. Is this a Thai place?" Rachel nodded, grabbing a takeout menu and handing it to her sub. If all the Latina had eaten was a handful of cherry tomatoes and half a sliced cucumber hours ago she'd have to be hungry.

"It is. Choose whatever you want, Santana. We'll get takeout then grab a cab to head back to my apartment." The domme said this with the same confidence she'd been wielding since she first spoke to whom she thought was Rosario, but she feared Santana deciding she didn't want this anymore now that it was her behind the mask.

As for Rachel herself, discovering it had been Santana all along only made her desire to see the sub bare and on her knees for her even more present. Really, she had spent so much of her high school career fantasizing about Santana Lopez that she had no shortage of ideas on how to fill these last three and a half hours with sheer pleasure.

Though pleasure was surely not the only thing on her agenda for the day. It had been just under four years since she had seen or even heard from the Latina without it being through Facebook, Instagram, or Vine. What she had wanted was to run into her somewhere in the city, have drinks, catch up, go through all the motions that led to her having Santana Lopez back in her life. Where Rachel had always wanted her. By her side. In some capacity. In any at all.

"Mis- Rachel. I'm sorry...were you hungry? You told me to order whatever I wanted but not whether or not you want anything." Rachel just nodded.

"I'll just take their hot fried rice with pineapple, beautiful, thank you." Santana turned back to finish their order and Rachel pulled her phone from her pocket when it vibrated from the pocket. She'd been waiting to be contacted by the casting director of a small off off Broadway production being produced by a friendly classmate of hers from NYADA. He was a fantastically talented writer and the domme was certainly not the only actress interested in the lead role.

Of course Funny Girl had just closed down less than six months ago so her name would bring fame to the show that she was sure would hit Broadway by itself soon enough. It was in fact, that good. So reading the email in her gmail inbox that proclaimed she had, in fact, been cast, had her squealing out loud and jumping up and down all of a sudden in a very crowded restaurant in midtown.

Santana turned around, having just finished giving their orders.

"What? Rachel what happened?"

"I got cast. Oh...I'm so so excited!" Santana gently leads her out of the line to the waiting area while she texts Adam the screenwriter back about having finally being cast in his production. Not like they don't know. But Rachel had been adamant about going through the typical casting process. They texted back about possibly meeting her later that week to go over things and Rachel quickly checks her schedule before confirming. Thursday after her early morning dance class.

"Cast? In what, Rachel?" said brunette wonders if her (temporary...fuck) sub realizes she's said her name every time she speaks. Just as she would be expected to if they were in a safe place where she could call her mistress the way she seems to crave to.

"A play written and produced by a friend of mine from school. It's exceptional, and I really wanted the part. And I just got it!"

"Oh, well congratulations, Rachel. Shouldn't you...I mean I guess for another three and a half hours we celebrate?" The domme gently tugged her girl closer, pressing what was for Santana a surprisingly demanding kiss against her lips. Her grip on the shorter woman's hip firm and possessive.

"I already had every intention to celebrate  _you_. After all, having Santana Lopez walk back into your life is most certainly something worth celebrating over, isn't it?"

"I...guess? If you say so, ma'am. But you nagging the role you're so excited about definitely is." She nodded, leaning in to press to a quick kiss to her sub's lips before walking back over to the counter to pay for their food. Bag in hand, she extended her free one out towards the Latina, linking their fingers together when she took it.

"You're right. To be serious about it, it's worth a bit of celebration. But I was being truthful when I said having you is what I want. It's what I've wanted for a very long time." She pulled Santana out of the restaurant, squeezing her hand in hers as they set off towards her apartment. She had only decided that walking the four blocks would be good a few moments ago.

"I've missed you  _so_  much, Santana. Given the choice to spend time with you or do almost anything else, I'd rather be with  _you_ , alright?" She realized that to the other woman this was all probably rather shocking. First, looking up to find that the domme she'd promised herself to for four hours was not only someone she knew but Rachel herself. Then the hints the domme was dropping as to her level of affection for the Latina.

"I don't really get it, what's going on here. Or what it is you're insinuating...But yes...alright, Rachel."

By the time Rachel unlocked the door to her apartment, ushering Santana inside before following after her, it had been twenty five minutes. She pulled her coat off and hung it up on the rack, taking the bag of food out of her sub's hand to take her coat as well before handing it back.

"Follow me, we can eat at the kitchen island." Rachel lead the way through the entrance hallway and then out into the open area that housed her kitchen, a dining table, and the living room.

"I like your place. How long have you lived here, mistress?" Rachel turned after having set down the bag of food, reaching up to open a cabinet and grab two bowls and then into the drawer at her hips to collect two forks. The title that fell from full lips sent a subtle shiver through her spine, and she couldn't help the smile that curved her lips as she turned back around.

"Two years as of a week ago. I'm glad you like it. It was the only apartment I walked into that felt like it could be home. Do you understand what I mean?" Santana just nodded, taking a seat on a bar stool that was one of three set up on the other side of the island when Rachel motioned for her to.

"Yes, Mistress. I think I felt a little like that the first time I stepped into the choir room. I had already seen all of you smiling, singing, dancing around, being yourselves. I wanted that. Then I walked into the choir room and I thought that if I could keep coach Sue and Q from ruining it then I could have it." By the time she'd finished speaking, Rachel had handed her sub a bowl full of her food and had begun to dig into her own.

"Speaking of Quinn, how is she? It's been just over two years since I spoke to her last."

"She's okay, Mistress. She lives in Boston now and writes for this local lgbtq magazine. She once told me, last year or so, about a relationship that she messed up because of her guilt. I guess that relationship was with you?"

"Yes. And I suppose she was the one to train you, guide you and such? It makes sense, really. She always did read as a bit of a switch." Rachel stood and placed her bowl in the sink, turning around when Santana came behind her to do the same. She took the empty bowl from her sub's hands and set it inside of hers in the sink.

"Yes, Mistress, she was."

"Alright. Now, That door over there to your right leads into a bathroom, in the left hand drawer next to the sink there are a handful of new toothbrushes. Pick one and brush your teeth. I can't kiss you after you've eaten chicken. Go." She sent her off with a firm slap on that perfect ass of hers before turning to head down the hall towards her play room. It wasn't large or extravagant, but it was hers, and that mattered more than anything. She pulled a mat off of where it'd been hanging on a series of hooks on one wall that held far more interesting things as well, setting it down in the center of the floor and flattening it out. The domme could hear the soft scuff of Santana's flats against her living room floor and so turned grabbing a silk blindfold before walking out of the play room and closing the door behind her. She walked into the living room, finding her sub standing there, running her hand over the fabric of the sectional couch.

"It feels like real leather, but you know it can't be, right?" Dark eyes lifted up to lock on her own as the Latina nodded, letting her hand fall away from the couch as she stepped a bit closer.

"Yes, Mistress."

"We'll talk about it later. Right now what I'm going to do is tie this over your eyes and then I need you to follow me." She walked forward, sliding the obsidian lockes of soft hair over the sub's left shoulder before slipping the silk tie over her eyes and tying it behind her head. She shifted around in front of her and waved a hand in front of her eyes.

"Can you see me, Santana?"

"I can see your silhouette, mistress." Rachel nodded, that would be fine.

"That's good. Now, come, follow me." The domme led her back towards the play room, opening the door in front of her before reaching for her hand to have her stand over the mat she'd set down.

"Now, Santana, what I need you to do is take off your clothes and then kneel for me." The Latina seems to shiver just the tiniest bit before she's pulling her dress over her head, her body already bare beneath it. Rachel licks her lower lip, stepping forward a few inches as Santana falls to her knees, pull's off her flats,and then sets her covered eyes towards the floor and her hands palm down on her thighs. She was perfect.

"Good girl." Rachel picked up her flats and dress and sat them on an empty side table at the door. She pulled a stool from the corner and sat it in front of where Santana was kneeled, spreading her legs as she had back at the club she'd no longer return to. She knew seeing her girl before her like this had her dripping, and she knew her scent was slowly permeating the room around her. She could already smell herself.

"Now, Santana, what would you like to do?" It wasn't so much a trick question as it was a way to see where the other brunette was mentally, how pressing her arousal was, and how desperate she was to be touched.

"I would like to pleasure you mistress." Rachel hummed, watching as Santana gripped her thighs, her nail's obviously biting into them enough to put dents in tan skin. The domme stepped down off of the stool, grabbing her hands to loosen her nails in her skin and stop her from hurting herself, no matter how minor.

"Stand, Santana. " Santana did so, still looking down at the floor. Rachel walked up behind her, taking both her hands in hers and gripping her wrists tight enough for the other brunette to feel the pressure but not tight enough to cause pain. She started walking her towards the far wall, doing so until the woman's upper thigh pressed against a table there that appeared at first glance to perhaps be a massage table but was certainly not.

"Climb up, and don't worry, I know you cannot see, but I have you."

"Yes Mistress." Santana did exactly that once her wrists were released, starting to climb up on the table. Her balance was off and she almost fell, but Rachel steadied her, pushing her to lay on her back. She walked back to the wall and grabbed two sets of cuffs, one for her wrists and one for her ankles. When she returned, her sub's breathing picked up, and she ran a soothing hand over her abs for a moment before she reached for her right wrist and slipped the cuff on, tightening it then clipping it to the circle hook just under the table above the submissive woman's head. She did the same to her ankle on that side then moved to the other side to do the same. Humming in satisfaction when Santana was restrained.

"Is that painful, Santana?" The Latina tested the restraints gently, realizing they were tight enough that should could not move wrists, but could bend her knees just slightly. They were not at all painful.

"No, mistress."

"Good. Now I'm going to open your legs on the table and I need you to tell me if it's painful or very uncomfortable, understand?"

"Yes, mistress." Rachel walked down to the end of the table, taking in the glistening wetness dripping from the Latina's pussy, licking her lips, before she reached beneath the table, releasing the lock that kept the two legs of the table together and kept them from being able to swing open the way she was about to do. She swung them open, just enough to step between them then further, testing the range of motion.

"I had forgotten how flexible you are, beautiful. I'm going to enjoy that." Santana's legs were split all the way until she table itself wouldn't go any further. She closed them back to where she was standing inside them with just enough room to move around. She left her sub there, walking away to reach the wall of toys. She reached for the riding crop first, then thought again, grabbing the rolling tray she'd bought just weeks before to place multiple toys upon. On it went the flogger, the riding crop, wartenberg pinwheel, lube, and a thick seven inch dildo. She rolled the tray back, knowing it was making very little noise due to her oiling it regularly. Anticipation was just as enticing as the act itself as far as she was concerned. Santana seemed even wetter than she had been before when she returned. But that would continue. For she would not come, at least not until Rachel demanded it of her.

"Santana, look how wet you are. Who is it you're dripping for?"

"Y...You, mistress. I'm dripping for you." She hummed her satisfaction, picking up the flogger. Instead of striking the supine woman, she suspended it over her body, just lightly touching, letting the flails tease lightly first at the tips of her toes then slowly up the gorgeous body in front of her, lifting the flogger so it just barely touched the swollen labia and up onto her tensed abdomen. She circled both breasts before coming back do the entire thing backwards, skipping the dripping pussy in front of her this time. She did this ten or so times, lifting the flogger higher each time so it provided less stimulation. Santana's breathing was staggered and heavy, begging for more where she did not.

"Very good. Would you like more, my pet?" The Latina sucked in a sharp breath, her hips bucking involuntarily.

"God, Mistress, _yes_. Whatever pleases you." Humming at that thought, Rachel picked up the riding crop, massaging her hand gently over the insides over the other brunette's slick upper thighs for around a minute before suddenly, she brought the crop down quickly on the right thigh, about three inches down from where it met the curve of her labia. She brought it down again on the other side while Santana cried out, some incomprehensible combination of a shaky moan and a scream. She repeated the motion a handful of times on each side, moving down her thighs and then back up until she stopped then slapped it once lightly on her sub's pussy right where her swollen clitoris was poking through her equally swollen lips.

The shuddering breath Santana took made her grin before she turned back to the little rolling table, picking up the pinwheel with a grin on her face. She stepped back between open legs, looking down as another gush of wetness rushed out of the Latina at her return. She gently ran the pinwheel over the already affected skin she'd gone at with the crop. Listening as Santana moaned loudly, her back bowing about as far as it could in her restrains. She pressed on her abdomen, forcing her to lay flat again before she started again, pressing just the tiniest bit harder. The moans picked up in frequency and pitch and she smiled softly, switching to the other side to do the same thing before she walked away to set it aside.

"Good, baby?"

"Yes, yes, Mistress. So...good. Thank you." Rachel walked around to where her head was, leaning down to kiss her and conquer her mouth as if it was hers. Which, honestly, it was. At least for now. When she finally walked back around, pulling the rolling table with her without stepping between shaking legs, she squeezed a bit of lube onto her fingers, rubbing it between the three middle digits before she stepped between those still quaking legs and pressed her fingers again Santana's clit, holding it there for a moment while the Latina yelled out a moan before she moved her finger's down and pressed them all too easily inside of her. The loud, rumbley, satisfied groan she got in return made her grin. She fucked her fingers into her for a few minutes before she reached behind her, grabbing the dildo with her other hand and slipping her fingers out.

She rubbed both the artificial and natural lubricant all over the head of the phallus and then down, wrapping her hand around it to cover it before she turned back and at first slowly, and then quickly pushed the entirety of the golden dildo into the sopping sex of her submissive, licking her lips satisfactorily at the answering screamed out 'yes' that her Submissive released.

"YES! MISTRESS!" She fucked it inside of her, watching as her abs clenched and released as she held at bay her impending orgasm.

"Oh? Yes? You like that, Santana?"

"Yes, god, I love it, mistress, thank you, thank you." The grin that took over her face stretched her lips. She reaching down with her wet hand and pressed against Santana's stiff clitoris, rubbing in loose circles

"You're welcome, baby. But I know you understand that you may not come all over my hand and this dildo until I command it."

"Yes, mistress, I understand. I'm sorry." She said, and Rachel could see her muscles tightening, already trying to fight off the orgasm that had been building for the hour she'd been on the table, being tortured in all the best ways. At the apology, Rachel stopped rolling her thumb around the peaked clit, leaving the dildo buried in what was truly  _her_  pussy. From the rolling table, she grabbed a remote, walking up to where Santana's head was thrashing back and forth. She leaned down, steadied her, and pressed a soft, loving kiss to her full lips.

"No apologies needed, my love. You have done nothing wrong. You've done amazing. You've been so so good, beautiful. You've done everything I've asked of you. Now I need you to do one more thing, Santana." She turned on the remote in her hand to the middle setting, watching as Santana's body bowed up off the table before falling back flat again, her thighs still shaking around that dildo, that pressed, into her as it was, had already been pushing her towards the edge. Now that it was vibrating it was pushing her even harder. But she wouldn't come. She refused. At least until she was given the command.

"Yes Mistress. Whatever...whatever you need."

"Perfect. Because I need you to come for me,  _now_." Once again, that beautiful body bowed up above the table, this time seeming to hang there for a perfect moment before she dropped down heavily, a scream finally ripping from her lips where she'd been completely silent before. Rachel turned off the vibration and leaned down, kissing her girl on the forehead, and then gently on her lips.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, mistress, thank you." Rachel shhed her, walking down to slowly remove the dildo then walking around the table to remove the clips from the circle hooks under the table until the Latina was free, still breathing heavily, leg's still shaking every few seconds with aftershocks. Rachel slipped her arms under her then lifted her from the table. The black haired girl groaned quietly, turning into her Domme's arms.

"There we go, baby. I've got you. You're alright." She walked into her bedroom, using her knee to push the sheet down then setting Santana down before she walked around the bed and began to pull off her own clothes. She looked up when she heard what sounds almost like a sob.

"Don't leave me mistress, I'm sorry!" Rachel dropped her bra, the last thing she had on, and quickly slid into the bed beside her sub, wrapping her arms around her tightly and pulling her into her chest until her head rested where the star's heartbeat was echoing in her ear.

"I've got you, baby. I've got you. I'll never leave you I promise. I love you, okay? Do you understand? Who do you belong to?" Santana looked up at her, her eyes sad and still leaking tears.

"You, mistress. I belong to you."

"That's right, my love,  _you're mine_. So we'll be together like this as long as that's true." Rachel pressed a kiss to her head then tilted it up, claiming her mouth thoroughly as if to reinforce her point.

"But, Mistress that's only for another forty five minutes. What about...what about after then? I want to be yours...really yours." Rachel narrowed her eyes at her, shifting to press her against the bed while she hovered over her.

"Are you insinuating you weren't really mine to begin with?" Santana looked horrified by the suggestion, so she shook her head furiously.

"No, mistress, no! I just meant. That it's...temporary. You said four hours." Rachel conceded, nodding, that was true. She settled her weight over Santana in a way that she knew made her feel closer to her, their naked skin rubbing together pleasurably between them.

"And you want to be mine permanently?"

"Yes, please, mistress." Rachel nodded, tilting her head up to once again claim the gorgeous mouth she had every intention on further exploring in other ways later.

"Then, you, my beautiful girl, are MINE. Do you understand that? It means that we certainly need to find time tomorrow to sit down and have a discussion. So that you can understand some things about how this will work between us. I do not share. This relationship is exclusive, even if you're only interested in engaging in being involved in scenes with me and not an everyday relationship."

"Yes, Mistress, I understand. I don't...I don't want to just do scenes with you. I want to be  _yours_. Really yours, all the time, mistress." Rachel breathed deep. Oh, this was glorious. She'd wanted Santana for so long and now that feeling was mutual. She probably couldn't be happier if she tried.

"Alright, baby. But I think it's important that you understand that may be difficult or even awkward at first. We haven't seen or even truly spoken to each other in four years. Suddenly falling into a relationship, even with this as it's core, will be difficult and will require patience from both of us, okay?" She asked, settling down onto her girl even further, tipping her head forward to let her hair surround them.

"Okay, mistress. Thank you. Can we, can we talk now?" Rachel nodded, sitting up and sitting with her legs crossed, causing Santana to frown at being pulled away from. She seemed to love being surrounded like that.

"Of course, go ahead, start. Tell me what you've been up to, how you've been."

"I'm a lawyer, now, Mistress. One of the very many Assistant District Attorney the city has to offer. I've been doing it for four years now. I passed the bar the year we stopped speaking. I like it. Putting away people who hurt other people. But I think I watched too much SVU when we were teenagers. I'd never really admit it to anyone but you, but I'm kind of always afraid to have to go up against someone with the power to put like...a hit, or something out on me. It's kind of the best part of being so young and so not having to worry about taking super high profile cases." Rachel grinned in pride as she spoke about being an ADA, about convicting and putting away criminals. But when she got to the part of being afraid of being hurt.

"Hey, you know that I'll do any and everything within my power to protect you. You're mine, no one else gets to touch you, especially to put a harmful hand on you, okay? It'll be alright. If you end up having to deal with a case like that I'll find and hire the best bodyguards in the industry to keep you safe. And, if you like, when you have time, you can join me in my Krav Maga class.

"You take Krav Maga, Mistress? I've always wanted to do that. But, isn't your class advanced, how would I jump right in?"

"I know you took Jui Jitsu when we were young, are you still doing that? If you are it shouldn't be too difficult of a transition to catch up. If you'd like, before I start taking you to my class I can help you out, get you started." Santana smiled brightly and nodded. Rachel couldn't help the kiss she pressed against her lips. She was so fucking cute when she let down her walls and just lived in her own skin like this. Santana lay back, submitting and letting Rachel do to her mouth as she chose. When they separated she looked up at her like she'd hung the stars and then taken her rightful position among them.

"May I pleasure you now, Mistress?" Rachel nodded her head, sitting up and pulling her hair out of her face to flip over her right shoulder. She slid up the gorgeous body before her, her wetness, that had been building steadily ever since she'd found who she thought was Rosario sitting, waiting for her in the club, had her sliding up until she was perched just under Santana's breasts easily. The other woman looked needy, already licking her lips and gazing up at her with hooded eyes.

"Would you like to lick my pussy, Santana? Would you like me to ride your face?"

"Yes, mistress, please, may I?" Rachel just nodded, sliding a bit higher and lifting herself until she was hovering over the Latina's mouth.

"You may." A loud moan was heard and Santana surged up to bury her tongue inside of her, swelling it before she pulled it out to suck the swollen clit of her Mistress into her mouth, flicking the tip of her tongue over the stiff bud repeatedly. When she pulled back she switched between long flat tongued strokes with the quick flicks of her tongue for a few minutes, speeding up before she looked up, stopping just long enough to speak.

"May I touch you? Mistress? May i fill you with my fingers?"

"Yes, baby, go ahead, make me come." Santana moaned loudly at the thought. Slipping two fingers in quickly, curling them on exit, then reentering with three. Rachel's head threw back of it's own volition, a pitch perfect moan escaping her throat. She was seconds from coming and both of them knew, so when Santana pressed her fingers back in, she pressed deeper, drumming her fingers against her Mistress' g spot when she found it, lightly running her teeth over the swollen bud of her clitoris as she did.

"FUCK! Yes, Santana! Yes! God, such good girl...my good girl." she slumped forward, leaning against the top of the industrial styled metal pipes of her bed, a lazy, tired smile stretching her gorgeous lips.

"I did well, Mistress?" Rachel nodded, falling back into place to hover over her smiling submissive.

"Yes, love, you did so so well, my good girl."

"Thank you, Mistress." Rachel grinned, shifting until it was her on her back and Santana laying on her, head on her shoulder.

"You're welcome. Let's get some sleep. I'm sure you'll wake up hungry in the morning, so I'll heat up our leftover's and then we can continue talking, alright?" Santana nodded into her shoulder, already trying the impossible task of cuddling further into her.

"Yes, Mistress. Good night."

"Good night, my love."


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since that first meeting or...re-meeting between Rachel and Santana and the subsequent sensation play and agreement that they both wanted their relationship to extend beyond occasional scenes together. Honestly Santana couldn’t be happier if she tried, and she had before and failed. 

Over they week she’d been so busy working, and Rachel so busy in meetings and table readings and such for her new show that they barely had time together, but when the did, they were happy to have it. So things had been good, and Santana herself had been okay with how heavy her workload had been recently until Thursday, when she had lost her first case. Well, she didn’t lose, but the jury had found a rapist guilty of felony sexual assault of a minor instead of the felony rape charge she’d been going for. Then the Judge, the chauvinistic asshole, had sentenced the convict to the minimum fifteen years instead of life in prison, Which Santana had wanted. He had first raped his own daughter, who reported him, and grown to be adult while he was in prison for eighteen years. And then raped the neighbors young nine year old daughter.

Fifteen years for a man who had already been convicted of raping his own twelve year old daughter? The lecherous, disgusting grin on his face as they dragged him away made her sick, and she threw up her entire lunch into the courthouse’s toilet before she dragged herself back to her office to lock the door and lock it all up inside of herself, and no tears fell but she felt a massive disappointment in both the system she was a part of and in herself for perhaps not presenting the prosecution’s case well enough. 

It had been her job to essentially protect any future little girls this man would ever decide belonged to him by putting him away, keeping him away from them. And she’d failed. She’d been barely able to talk when Rachel called to check on her, and when she’d made it to her apartment, the Domme could read in her eyes that she just needed her. Needed her to take the power out of her hands.

It was the first night that Rachel had brought her skilled hand in bondage into play. She’d set Santana up in ropes, hanging from a sturdy hook in the ceiling, blindfolded. The crop and a paddle had come into play while she dangled from the ceiling, then Rachel had her kneel, and the flogger came back into play, but certainly more forceful than when it had been introduced the first time. Rachel had brought it down, striking her back in the same place every time.

Santana had only started to cry once the pain became very real, pushing the tears she'd been holding back out of her eyes. Eventually she just broke down, sobbing into the air, her hands bound to her ankles by her cuffs. Rachel had freed her, picked her up and brought her to her bed, held her, comforted her until she understood that she’d done all that she could, that the fault was on both the jury and the judge but not her. 

After that point, she found herself even more dependent on her Domme, needing her to take the control she herself had to keep a tight hold on while working. So during the week, she spent most of her time at Rachel’s house, if only because despite how strange it sounded, she felt safe there. Yes, she had her own apartment, but it was empty and cold and she had craved human contact not only physically, which she used to get from Quinn when she was in town, but more importantly, emotionally.

Speaking of, that’s where the both of them were now. After such a busy week, she’d forgotten that Quinn was supposed to come into town for a work thing this weekend. She’d only recalled because the woman had texted her about being in New York in six hours. So, seeing as she had the day off and was at Rachel’s, she called her and they both came to pick the blonde up and hang out before she had to get to her conference. 

The two of them hopped out of the cab and Santana waited by the curb as Rachel reached into her purse to grab cash and pay him. She looked back as she opened her wallet.

“Hey, baby, just go ahead she should be getting off right now. I’ll be there in a second.” She said, her tone making it clear that was essentially an order, so Santana turned, walking around the large board that displayed dates and destinations and walking up to and over the bridge that went over the first train’s track. When she walked off of the walkway she looked left and right, finally seeing Quinn just having her bags handed to her by the luggage clerk. She walked over to her quickly, trying not to run if only so she didn’t twist her ankle in her heels in the concrete beneath her feet, which was wet from that morning’s rain.

“Q!” She yelled as she closed the distance, just twenty feet away. The blonde set her bag down and looked around, finally finding Santana walking around a family a minute later. She sprinted over to her, laughing, and picked her up into the air, spinning her around in a few circles before she put her back down and, in move that probably, given the circumstances, shouldn't have been surprising but certainly was, planted a kiss on her lips. Santana went to pull back but was yanked back into the kiss, her previously neat hair fisted into Quinn’s hand. She whimpered and fought, and finally when she was actually becoming afraid that she couldn’t get any breath into her lungs, the blonde pulled back, smirking at her.

“I’m gonna have you on your knees, Santana, and you’re gonna beg me to-” Still trying to back away, but unsuccessful due to, in part, Quinn’s size difference over her, she tried to pull her face away, finally succeeding and stumbling back as Quinn was yanked backwards.

“She is MINE! And you will not touch her again if you wish to keep your hands, Lucy. Do you understand me?!” Rachel said, rather screamed into Quinn’s flushed face. Santana took big, deep, breaths and looked down at the ground, waiting for some command from her Mistress. She would not be happy with her in any sense, and she would be hurt, but the submissive hoped she could understand that she’d fought as hard as she could to get away. All she wanted now was for her Domme to take over her mouth, dominate it to wipe away the taste and feel of someone else trying to do it.

She felt horrible, this was her fault anyway. The two of them had been so busy that she’d not only forgotten that Quinn was coming to town, but she’d forgotten to inform the blonde that she belonged to Rachel. That the arrangement they’d had before would no longer exist.

“Rachel, fuck! Shit, I’m sorry, i didn’t know. Let go!” Rachel released her, breathing heavy and labored, heart pounding away in her chest like a dubstep beat. She was horrified. Someone else, Quinn of all people kissing what belonged to her? NO.

“You aren’t sorry enough. When she tried to pull away you should have let go. I can barely look at you right now!” The currently taller brunette turned around, ignoring Quinn and walking closer to her submissive.

“Santana, eyes up, look at me.” Santana did, tears already in her eyes, shoulders shaking with her tears.” Rachel pulled her closer, hugging her to her chest, rubbing her back.

“It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you, you’re mine. I know you forgot to tell her or even call her after everything that happened this week and that’s okay, Tana. Are you okay? Did she hurt you?” Santana shook her head, her already messy hair shaking around her head, making her look as if she’d just been fucked, which only made Rachel more angry. She pulled her girl closer, pressing their lips together and then invading her mouth with her tongue, covering every inch of it before she pulled back. The moan Santana let out got swallowed up, as did the next one, and she whimpered when Rachel pulled back to separate them.

“Mine.”

“Yes, Ma’am.” Rachel nodded, then turned back to Quinn who looked embarrassed and ashamed. As she should, Rachel thought. 

“Let’s go. We obviously need to talk and you need an update about what has happened and who Santana belongs to.” She grabbed Quinn’s free bag then Santana’s hand, gripping it firmly as they all walked back to the walkway, over it, and then back to the waiting cabby, who put Quinn’s bag in the back then took off toward’s Rachel’s apartment.

0000

When they entered the apartment, Santana’s hand still in Rachel’s, the domineering brunette pointed down a hallway Santana hadn’t been down before. 

“Guest room Quinn, first door on the right. Put everything away, then do whatever you want for the next half hour, just don’t leave the apartment, do you understand?” Santana doubted it was Rachel’s attention to dominate Quinn the way she was, but she was angry and frustrated Quinn just looked down at the wooden floors and nodded.

“Yes, Rachel.” She said before she dissapeared down the hallway. Rachel turned Santana into her, pressing her lips to hers gently, running hands through her hair.

“Are you okay, Tana?” Rachel asked, pulling one hand from her hair to stroke her cheek.

“I’m...hurt, and confused about why she wouldn’t let go. We weren’t in a place where I could really even safeword or anything, and I couldn’t, because she wouldn’t let me go, and then I could barely breath, Mistress. I was scared.” She said, honestly. Her domme nodded, kissed her gently again and pulled her behind her to the play room. It wasn’t sound proof, but closing the door seemed to help, and maybe it would help Quinn to hear them, to realize that she really did belong to Rachel, and proudly.

“Strip, then knees, baby.” Rachel said, walking around Santana to grab something she couldn’t see, she was too busy unzipping her pencil skirt and sliding it over her thighs.

“Yes, Mistress.” Santana said, shedding next her blouse, heels, bra, panties. Then the tie from her hair, the tresses falling down around shoulders. When she was naked she moved everything to the table meant for them and kneeled to her knees, breathing deeply and feeling better already. She placed her palms flat on her thighs and looked down at the ground.

“Look at you, love. So beautiful. For me?” Rachel asked, walking around her kneeled sub, trailing her fingers over her shoulders.

“Yes, Mistress. Only for you.” Santana said, gasping aloud when Rachel yanked her head by her hair, standing over her leaning down to take her mouth as what it was...hers. She let her head go, and Santana let it fall back into it’s natural position facing the ground.

“I don’t know if you know how it felt for me to see her kissing you like that, dominating not just your mouth but you as well. It felt like...like if I left you here kneeling, and went to grab Quinn, and made her submit to me, show her that her orgasms belonged to me, make her beg for me to fuck her, make her beg for me to love her the way I love you. Do you understand?” Rachel asked, Santana knew her intention wasn’t to harm her, it never had been, and wouldn’t be, but the words made her shake, and suddenly she was crying, imagining her Mistress wanting Quinn instead of her, using Quinn, fucking Quinn, loving Quinn. She felt nausea flood through her stomach, and she grimaced, trying to keep it down.

“Yes, Mistress. I’m sorry. I didn’t do it on purpose. I would never want to hurt you.” Santana managed to get out, images of Quinn submitting to Rachel and her Mistress treating the blonde the way she treated her flashing through her mind, her tears growing heavier, salting her cheeks.

“I know you didn’t, love, but that doesn’t change the impact it had on not only me, but you, and our relationship. I need you to answer a question for me, Tana.” Her mistress spoke, tone soft but solid, accepting no argument.

“Anything, Mistress.”

“Who do you belong to?” Rachel asked, her tone innocent, just a regular person asking a regular question.

“I...I belong to you, Mistress, please! I belong to you!” She near screamed, lowering her voice when she realized she was yelling. God forbid her Domme no longer want her, she didn’t know if she could handle that. 

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Mistress I’m positive. I belong to you. I don’t...I don’t want to ever belong to anyone else, please don’t...please don’t leave me, Mistress, I’m sorry!” Rachel crouched to be next to her, lifting her head up to make her gaze into her eyes, tears clouding her vision so she couldn’t see how she was looking at her.

“Santana, I love you, okay? We’re alright, baby. Calm down for me. I’ve got you. You’re mine.”

“Please...yours. Can you....may I please be made yours again?” Rachel nodded, somehow understanding what she meant in all of that.

“Stand up for me, baby.” She tried to, rolling back on her knees to get onto her feet before she went to stand, her stomach lurching once again. She fell forward, caught in her Mistress’ arms instead of falling face first into the wood her kneeling mat was surrounded by. The movement made her stomach even worse and she felt seconds from throwing up the excellent lunch her Mistress had made for her. She made to pull away with every intention of going to the bathroom so she wouldn’t ruin the playroom floor but was held still, her Mistress' hold only getting firmer.

“Winehouse!” Was all she could get out before she was freed and suddenly running out of the room and into the hall bathroom, skidding to her knees and emptying her stomach into the toilet. She felt horrible, and every time she thought it’d stop it started again. Her Mistress was behind her, pulling her hair out of her face and consequently away from the toilet, and also rubbing soothing circles on her back.

“Just let it out, baby, you’re okay. I’ve got you.” Rachel said, watching as Santana finally finished dry heaving and retching and sat back against the shower door, tears still streaming down her face.

“I’m sorry, Mistress. I didn’t want to ruin your floors and I’ve been so nauseous ever since you talked about dominating her and fucking her and it made me so sick to my stomach but I thought I’d be fine. I just wanted to be yours. I want to be your only one.” She said, reaching up to wipe her eyes, but getting her hands slapped away by her Domme, who wiped them away for her.

“Santana, my love, you are my only one, and I don’t want anyone else, I promise you. It wasn’t my intention to necessarily hurt you by talking about Quinn so much as it was my intention to make you understand the way it felt for me to see her touching you let alone dominating you. I don’t share. I can’t. Especially not you. Never you, baby. Are you feeling better? Let me help you up, beautiful.” Rachel did just that, helping her Submissive up and taking her to her en suite, brushing her teeth for her then having her rinse her mouth with water before she leaned in and kissed her as gently as she ever had, pulling her back to the bed and wrapping her in her arms as she fell asleep. She’d wake her in an hour so they could talk to Quinn and make her understand and set some very serious ground rules about her future behavior around them, but until then, her girl needed rest, so she would get it.

No one had ever been as truly submissive to her as Santana seemed to naturally be. Becoming sick with nausea over just the idea of her touching or dominating someone else? She felt horrible for making her feel that way, but it brought to light the fact that she was falling even deeper for this woman. Speaking of, she supposed she had told her that she loved her. Not that she’d been especially subtle about it from the beginning, but telling her outright that she loved her, that was step she wasn’t sure she’d ever get to when they were foolish, selfish young children at McKinley.

She had never thought she’d be able to see Santana when she was most beautiful. Hair down, stress fading away, collar around her neck, completely naked and on her knees for her. It was a dream she was convinced would never come true. Not that she hadn’t seen hints of her potential to be a submissive in Santana from the start. What with her absentee parents, gruff, careless grandmother, and the lack of anyone who truly loved her aside from Brittany, Quinn, maybe Noah, and then, certainly, Rachel herself. Not only that, but the way she behaved during conflicts.

Well, not so much during as after. During she was all bluster and bad ass behavior. But afterward she was quiet and sometimes clingy when it applied to not only Brittany and Quinn but the entire group. For example, when they’d performed Bad against the warblers in the parking garage. She’d been one of if not the most aggressive and forthright of them, only to be exceedingly worried about Blaine, scared for him. She had asked nearly everyone in the group if they wanted to just hang out together. Had admitted that him being hurt kind of shook her up, admitted that she didn’t want to be alone. So it had been Rachel who had agreed, leaving Finn behind to carry the injured boy away and had taken Santana to breadstix to help her focus on something else, to help her calm down.

Not only that, but she’d been exceedingly nice to the waitstaff. Something everyone knew never happened. Answering with ‘yes please’ or no ‘no thank you’ when asked if she wanted extra bread sticks or if she needed anything else. And when Rachel had asked her if she was okay she had answered with a quiet ‘yes, Rachel, i’m fine thank you for asking and for dinner’.

Rachel, obviously, even despite her kind treatment of their waitress, had expected hostility. It was what she always got, so expecting something different, expecting better always led to disappointment. Regardless of the past, she had her woman now, and if she had anything to say about it, and she fucking did, she’d have her for far far longer. Santana belonged to her. And in a different way, Rachel belonged to Santana as well. She’d do absolutely nothing to change that. She had never been this happy, and certainly hadn’t been anywhere close anytime recently.

Santana was exactly who she not only wanted but needed, and she hoped she filled those empty spots for the Latina too. If not, it was something she would work on. Making her Submissive happy, satisfied, and keeping her healthy was her job and it was one she took more serious than she took anything else.


End file.
